


What would Tony do?

by IGuessWeExist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bisexual Peter, First Time, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGuessWeExist/pseuds/IGuessWeExist
Summary: Beck is sexually infatirated with Peter and during their final battle Peter has to fight past the trauma he's faced.Ned, Flash, MJ, and Happy learn things they didn't know about their spider friend in the process.





	What would Tony do?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this takes place in FFH where they are in the queen jewels vault, but mysterio and spidey and fight in there too. Everyone is together.
> 
> *beck sleeps with peter to get the glasses  
*beck still has the tech
> 
> It gets dark, sorry, and Tony was just Peter's mentor/father figure as canon.

In this moment, Peter's mind was blank, his body stiffly blocking Happy and his friends behind him. How could he not realize Beck was so unstable that he would kill his friends, just kids like himself. The room was silent, the only sound from the confused screams outside filtering in and dying at the doorway with Beck standing center.  
"Don't be like this." Beck was smiling at teenager in front of him, Peter's mask forgotten, and the shock already settled in Flash. His tone showed amusement, frustrating the captives, but tiring Peter.  
"Leave- Leave them Beck." His voice was hoarse after the train, his entire being still ached from the impact, and he feared closing his eyes to find another blow.  
The smirk Beck wore from the statement chilled Peter, how could he let this monster in? How could he be this stupid? This, like everything else, was his fault.  
"They know Pete, they can't leave here." Beck took a step forward only to be met by a web sticking his arm on the frame of the door. Defensively peter crouches and steadies his web shooters.  
"Playing rough Pete." And that voice mingled with Tony's in his head, forcing his head in his hands and tears to run down his face. He inhaled only to find that his chest tightened and the voice in his head was repeating the words. He reaches back, grasping Ned's hand, "Is this real?"  
And that broke the rest out of the silent and still spell they were cursed with since they entered the room.  
"Peter what do y-" Ned tried, not understanding the paranoia rumbling in Peter's skull.  
Beck uses this to reach forward and grasp at Peter's suit, grabbing a fist full with his unstuck hand. He pulled Peter to him, smiling at the way Peter allowed himself to be moved.  
"They aren't Petey"  
"Peter listen, we are" but Happy's words fell on deaf ears as Peter slips to the ground, trembling.   
"Stop it, please." Peter whispers, truly breaking his friends’ hearts and the act making Flash almost reach out to grab him to desperately tell him he is sorry for everything.  
"Come with me and the illusion will stop." Beck reasons as if it was always that simple and Peter almost reaches for him. Happy grabbing him and pulling him to his chest as the other three stand between Beck and Peter.   
“Stay away from him, goldfish.” Michelle firmly and surprisingly calmly stated.  
"Fine, have it your way." And before anyone could move, Beck grasps a piece of glass, cutting his restraint and sending them into another illusion.  
This one of Beck and Peter, in a hotel room, talking and smiling. Everyone's face confused, but Becks and Peter's. Beck an expression of ease and excitement, but Peters full of fear at the scene of them.  
"Stop." He weakly pleaded to Beck.  
"They want to protect you? Then they should know who you are Petey." And before the others could object or talk back, they were stunned to hear a loud cry that came from illusion Peter.  
"I miss him, and everyone wants me to be the next Ironman, but I can never be like Mr. Stark. He was a hero and I could never live up to him. I couldn’t save him." it hurts Happy to hold his best friend’s child, beaten and broken, and to hear that he thinks so lowly of himself.  
"You don’t have to be the new Ironman kid, just be you, and think what would Tony do?" Illusion Beck spoke. "Want a drink?"  
"I'm underage, I shouldn't" the strange proud feeling in Ned’s chest was odd, but after everything, seeing Peter still so innocent made him proud. He knew his friend faced trauma he couldn't even dream of and it felt like that little innocence was enough to get him through.  
"I'm done with this!" Flash flew forward to wear he was sure Mysterio was standing only to run into the wall of the room. He was frustrated, Penis Parker was Spiderman, but he wasn't upset about the revelation. He was upset that a hero, was treated so bad by everyone, including himself. He was so angered that despite everything that he knew Peter would save him and maybe now was the time he could help save Peter.  
"Sorry kid, but you should see how much of a whore your hero is!" That was the last straw for Michelle. She couldn't see him, but she readied her fist, Beck isn't leaving alive and judging by their faces the rest were going to help her in that fact.  
Illusion Beck spoke again, "It's one drink kid, don't worry, hey, what would Tony do?" Peter stilled in Happy's arms, refusing to speak, because this isn't real, he reasoned.  
Illusion Peter gagged at the first sip, shooting illusion Beck an angry glance while he laughed. They sat in silence till Peter's face grew droopy.  
"Peter you’re an amazing kid and i-"  
The shock everyone felt as their saw Peter Parker straddle Quentin Beck's legs and give him a bruising kiss left them dizzy. They turned back, expecting to see Peter deny it and tell them it's another trick, but all they see is shame radiating off him and a wave of sickness washes over them, while Happy’s arms tighten around Peter.  
Thankfully time skips forward and they are spared many unsavory details, but when it stops, they are faced with the scene of Beck pinning a naked Peter down. Nausea hits all of them because despite any memory Beck tried to show them, there is no doubt that there are tears in illusion Peter's eyes that scream pain.  
"Beck wait, i- I don't think" and that's when everyone felt like the drop from a rollercoaster because illusion Beck's response came, "It's what Tony would want, did he ever touch you like this? He every pleasure you like this?"  
And that's when it hit them that this wasn't for them, but for Peter, his wails blocking out any words spoken from the illusion.  
"I'm sorry, i-i I sorry, am really, i." His mumbles turn to sobs and Happy turns him to hug him properly whispering that it was okay.  
The illusion disappeared to the relief of the four, but not Peter, who began to thrash and scream.  
"It’s not real. It's not real!" Happy reluctantly letting go out of fear of getting hit. Michelle and Ned both start desperately to show Peter its them. Flash scoots back till he hits the wall desperately trying not to remember when he was just like Peter for a moment.  
"Come Peter." Beck final reemerging again at the doorway, hand out for Peter to grab. "Be a good boy, I can show you things Tony could only dream of."  
What horrified the rest was the fact that Peter limped past them all, standing in front of Beck and cradling his head in his hands. Peter moves closer, almost kissing the man, but instead stops to smile, "your real."  
Beck grins back, grabbing at Peter's waist, "I am."  
Michelle quickly runs to Peter desperate to get through to him, to let them know they are real too, but is stopped short as they see Mysterio collapse.  
Blood was everywhere and the glass in Peter's hand was a mixture of the both of theirs, Peter's hand despite the pain tightening around the shard to bring his arm back to stab Beck. Again and again. The others standing and watching, knowing that despite how horrible it may sound, that he needs this moment to release everything. He stops soon enough and slides down to hold Mysterio's unmoving face, and silently cries into the man’s cheek.  
Everyone finds themselves in the same position, falling to their knees and silently staring at one another hoping that someone knows what to do. Peter whispering through the sobs, “You’ll die loving me”, over like a mantra.  
Michelle is the one to speak first, "Peter-"  
"What would Tony do?"


End file.
